


Date Time

by RoadHog1400



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadHog1400/pseuds/RoadHog1400
Summary: You finally get a date with Lena, but will it go as well as you planned?





	1. The Asking

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, plz don’t be mean. :3

Today was the big day. With the help of Angela, you built up the courage to finally ask Lena out. You and Lena had been friends for so long, and you knew you had feelings for her ever since the day you joined overwatch. The only person you really told was Angela (but everyone else knew because it was obvious). Angela has always tried to convince you to ask her out, and it never worked. Until now.

Angela proposed that you and Lena can go on a double date with her and Fareeha. You liked the idea of going out with Lena and other people you knew. Angela gave you encouraging words to boost your confidence and sent you on your way.

You slowly waltzed over to Lena’s room. Once in front of the door you raised your fist to knock but quickly put it back down.

What do I say? What do I do if she says no? 

You stood there for a moment, confidence wavering and briefly thinking about if this is even worth it.

Any thoughts you had about leaving were instantly tossed out the window the moment the door in front of you swung open.

“Oh! Hey Y/n! Watcha up to?” Lena’s cheery voice greeted you. 

You instantly blushed a deep red.

“L-Lena! I was just-I was just...” you stammered out. You looked at the floor in embarrassment, avoiding her curious gaze.

“Is everything alright?” Lena questioned, sounding slightly worried.

Your head whipped up. “What? Oh, y-yeah everything’s all good,” you brushed off embarrassingly. “I was just wondering if... if I could ask you a quick question,” you say looking back down at your feet.

“Of course love, watcha need?” She asked curiously.

“I was wondering if you would w-wanna...” you blushed harder, and Lena’s head cocked sideways. You closed your eyes,  
“If you would wanna go on a date with me,” you spewed out quickly, all in one big jumble of words. 

There was a short silence, and you looked upwards. Her eyes were wide in shock, and slight twinge of red covered her cheeks. 

You opened your mouth to apologize but were quickly cut off by Lena hugging you and nearly screaming, “I’d loved to!” Her big goofy smile shone brightly.

She let you go and you looked back at her with disbelief. “R-really?!” 

“Of course Y/n! What’s the plan?” She asked.

“Um, well Angela said we could go on a double date with her and Fareeha at *insert fancy restaurant here*, if that sound good with you?” You asked shyly.

“Yeah of course Y/n!” She spoke. 

Your smile stretched ear to ear hearing her reply. “Alright! I’ll text you the plans later then?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Responded Lena.

“Awesome! See you later Lena!” You said as you walked away from her room, more pep in your step than usual.

“See ya!” Lena said as she instantly went back into her room, forgetting what she came out for in the first place.

~~~  
A few days later  
~~~

You had just clocked off and you were basically running towards your room. You were so excited, you actually had a date with Lena! You got preparing right away, there was no second to waste with something this important!

Lena, on the other hand, just got off the most exhausting mission she had ever had in her entire life. She dragged her self to her room, eyes half lidded as she walked.

She opened her door, threw down her phone on the table, and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

She flopped face first into the soft mattress, eyes closing shut and passing out almost immediately.

You finished your makeup, found your prettiest dress, and grabbed your purse. You left your room and started to make your way through the compound. 

This is so exciting! I can’t wait for this date, it’s going to be a blast!

You couldn’t help but smile as you made your way through the parking lot. You found your car and drove off to the restaurant.


	2. The Date

You walked in the restaurant and looked around at the tables. You noticed Fareeha and Angela sitting in booth in the far corner and you made your way over.

“Hello Angela! Hello Fareeha!” You greeted as you sat down across from them.

Angela gasped, “oh my gosh Y/n you look gorgeous!”

“Thanks Angela! You both look very pretty!” you replied.

“Thank you very much,” Fareeha stated with a smile. “How are you doing Y/n?”

“Never better, can’t wait for Lena to get here,” you said with a huge grin plastered on your face. 

You got comfortable in your seat and waited for your date.

~~~

10 Minutes Later

You looked around the restaurant, Lena nowhere to be found. You didn’t worry too much though, it was Lena after all. She was always late.

“Of course she’s going to be late,” Angela muttered. 

You only laughed in response, thinking that she would show up any second now.

30 Minutes Later

You started to get a sinking feeling in your gut. Usually Lena was late to most things, but not this late. 

Your smile slowly faded into a small frown, smiling only occasionally when you looked at Fareeha or Angela. You were starting to get nervous.

Angela’s demeanour has changed too, her cheerful face had changed into worry and confusion. She pulled out her phone and texted Lena multiple times. 

Lena where are you? Please don’t tell me you forgot.

Are you on your way? Y/n looks like she’s getting worried. 

Please hurry up Lena.

Her phone only buzzed quietly on the table.

1 hour Later

You sat quietly in your seat, looking at your lap. You looked as if you could cry. 

You could.

Lena stood you up. It’s been nearly two hours and there was no sign of her showing up. Your chest felt tight, you face pulled into a deep frown. Sadness washed over you like a tidal wave. You were trying so hard to not break down in front of your friends.

Angela flipped her hair away from her ear, and brought her phone up to her ear. She was trying call Lena. Again...

You looked up to Fareeha and Angela, who both looked back at you with concern and sincerity. You looked back to your lap.

Why did I think she would ever show up? Why would she actually want to go on a date with me? I’m so stupid...

Angela put her phone back down on the table. She huffed with annoyance. “I can’t believe this...” she muttered to herself.

You took a unsteady breath and made your way out of the booth to stand. “Well,” your voice was shaky, “I don’t...I don’t think she’s coming. I think I’ll go now, you two enjoy yourselves,” you stated blandly. 

“Wait! Y/n don’t leave!” Angela called after you but you didn’t listen. You walked through the door, watery eyes pointed to the ground.

Angela’s face dropped in her hands. She was so angry, sad, and confused at the same time. 

“Why didn’t she show up...” she said to herself.

~~~

You sat in your car, face in your hands as you cried quietly. Hot tears streamed down your cheeks, taking long streaks of mascara with it.

You sniffled and started your car. You drove away whilst still sobbing.

You thanked the heavens that no one was out and about in the overwatch base tonight. You didn’t want anyone seeing you as the complete mess you were at the moment. You snook in and sped walked to your room, opening it and slamming the door shut. Once you were in, you pulled yourself towards the couch where you laid down and started crying softly.

Why did I think she would ever like me? She’s perfect, she wouldn’t ever want me. She doesn’t like me and never will.

You managed to pull yourself together and get up to the bathroom to clean off your makeup. You finished and made your way to your bed. You threw your bag on the floor beside it.

You slid under the covers, hugging a pillow tightly as you sobbed quietly in your bed...

~~~

“Angela please wait,” Fareeha called to Angela, only to be ignored.

Angela continued to storm to Lena’s room angrily. She knocked hard on her door.

Lena stirred in her bed, lifting her heavy head. She got up and slowly made her way to the door. She was surprised to see an angry looking Angela.

“Hey Angela, what’s up?” She asked whilst rubbing her eyes.

“What’s up? Lena where the hell were you?” Angela questioned angrily.

Lena only looked back at her confused.

“What? Where was I su-“ She was cut off quick.

“Your date Lena!” She screamed.

Suddenly Lena remembered. Her eyes went wide with shock. She ran back into her room and looked at the clock on her wall.

“Shit, shit, SHIT!” she yelled. “Oh god, is she still at the restaurant?”

“No, but she might be in her room.” She sighed deeply. “Please Lena, go make things right with her.”

With that Lena ran passed her and dashed down the hallway.


	3. The Fixing

There were loud knocks on your door, but you didn’t care. You continued to cry into your pillow, holding it tightly. Your eyes were puffy and red. 

Whoever was knocking on your door was persistent, but gave up after a few minutes.

You tensed suddenly when your phone rang. You slid up, looked over the side of your bed, and hesitantly reached towards your bag. You pulled out your phone and saw who was phoning...

Lena Oxton 

You threw the phone across the room in a brief moment of pure anger. She had the nerve to call you! After what she did! No way!

Your eyes softened from their fierce look, and you lips started to tremble. Sadness crashed over you, once again.

She probably just wanted to apologize. She probably got so nervous when you asked her that she just said yes. She must feel terrible, giving me hope that I actually had a chance...

You curled up into a ball under your sheets, sobbing uncontrollably. A few hours later, tiredness had caught up to you, tears still streaming down your face as you dozed off...

~~~

You woke up in the afternoon, slowly rising out of your bed. You heard your phone buzz lightly, and you dragged your feet over to where you threw it.

You had tons of texts from Lena, but you instantly put the phone back down, not wanting to read them.

You dragged your feet towards the kitchen, grabbed your favourite cereal, poured a bowl and started your late breakfast. You thought about the day ahead of you.

Everyone on the base is going to know that you got stood up by Lena. People were going to question you as soon as you step foot outside the door. You didn’t want to go out, but you knew you had to. You had to face it.

Then there was the fact of Lena.

You still had to solve that problem. She’s been trying to contact you for the past twelve hours. She probably wants to apologize so badly. 

You can’t be mad at her. She has a heart of gold, only wanting to make you happy. She made a mistake and she wants to own up to it. She must genuinely regret it.

You can’t be mad at her.

You start your daily routine of getting ready. You look in the mirror, and see the large bags under your puffy eyes. You wanted to look somewhat presentable for today.

You finished getting ready, and slowly but surely, made your way outside your room. You walked to the mess hall, spotting Angela and all the other ladies sitting down at a table. 

Except Lena.

As you approached, Angela looked up and noticed you. 

“Y/n!” she gasped.

She sat up quickly, ran over to you and hugged you.

“Are you alright? Have you talked to Lena?” She questioned.

“I’m alright, but no I haven’t talked to Lena yet.” You stated.

Angela looked you at you with sympathy and care. “Y/n, please, go talk to Lena. Right now.” She was very serious.

You looked down sadly.

“Ok,” you stated quietly.

You said hi to everyone else at the table, and left to Lena’s room.

You walked slowly and shyly towards her room, taking small steps. You didn’t want to talk to her, but you needed to settle this. 

You knocked softly three times on her door. Your heart clenched when you saw her.

Instead of her always cheery look, her face looked like yours. Puffy and tired eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she as you. Her lips trembled. 

She didn’t say a word as she pounced on you, hugging you tightly and she cried into your shoulder.

“Y/n” she sobbed. “I’m-I’m-I’m... I’m so sorry!” She cried out.

It saddened you to see her like this. You hugged her back, gently.

“It’s alright Lena,” you said in a solemn voice. “I-I understand.”

She sniffled loudly.

“But-But-you don’t!” She sobbed, getting off of you to stand by herself.

You cut her off, and looked sadly down to the floor.

“It’s alright you don’t like me back, I understand” you stated sadly.

“But I do Y/n! I forgot about the date, I forgot! I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry!” She wailed, hugging you and crying into your shoulder again. She trailed off with a long list of apologies.

You looked down at her, puzzled by what she had said.

“You...you do like me?” You asked

She nodded gently against you.

“You just forgot?” You asked again.

Another nod.

You finally realized, she did like you. She really did. It was just clumsy ol’ Lena forgetting to show up.

You grabbed her chin gently and tipped it up. You looked each other in the eyes for a second. You leaned into kiss her. She jerked her head back in surprise, but then sunk into it.

The passionate kiss had ended, and you looked each other in the eye. Her tears had stopped and you smiled at her.

“I love you Lena,” you gushed out.

She pulled you into a tight embrace.

“So you forgive me?” She asked shyly.

“Of course,” you said lovingly.

“Could we...go on another date?” Lena asked meekly.

Your smile only widened.

“Anytime.”


End file.
